danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
QuestxQuest
QuestxQuest (クエストｘクエスト) is a special story included in DanMachi Volume 4. Summary On an afternoon three days since Bell began training with Ais, he was called over to an alley by Naaza while on his way to the Babel to meet Lili. As he wondered why she called him, Naaza handed him a rolled up parchment, asking him to go on a quest for the Miach Familia. Bell, not knowing what to do, ultimately decided to discuss it with Lili. Once Bell reached the Central Park, he informed Lili about the whole incident. She was suspicious about the quest, telling him that Familia related quests were usually taken by High Level Adventurers, but decided to go along for the time being. Seeing that he didn't know that much about quests, she took him to the Guild to teach him about it. Lili explained that most quests were aimed for Level 2 and higher adventurers since most Familia could reach the upper floors, which was why she was suspicious of Naaza's quest. She then took him to a bar in north west Orario, explaining to him that the Guild only displayed quests from trustworthy people, and places like bars dealt with shady quests. Lili explained that since Naaza didn't issue the quest through the Guild, Bell was most likely being used. However, she still decided to finish the quest, telling him to wait while she prepared items. In the dungeon, the party made their way to the southern side of the 7th floor. Bell wondered why they were heading to a place like that and Lili explained that it was where the pantry was located. He was in awe at the sight of the pillar of quartz and the monsters that came to feed. She took out a large green cloth that she used to cover the both of them to stay out of sight of the monsters. Bell thought that she was using the cloth as an excuse to get as close as possible to him though she denied it by making the excuse of needing to fit the large backpack that she carried on her back. Eventually a group of Blue Papilio appeared, causing Lili to grab Bell's attention, and the two waited until the group left the pantry to attack them. After obtaining the required drop items, Bell and Lili made their way to the Miach Familia home. Naaza praised Bell, however Lili interrupted their conversation, asking for the reward. As Naaza went to get it, Lili told Bell that a quest wasn't over until they received the reward. Naaza returned with 24 potions which he knew to be worth 500 valis each. Before he could hand over the Blue Papilio Wings, Lili took them and a potion, promising to pay for the potion later. Suspicious of its contents, she tested the potion, determining that it was a cheap imitation, further informing Bell that he had most likely been cheated out of money for a while. Unable to prove her wrong, Naaza surrendered to Lili. A short while later, Hestia and Miach joined the three of them in a different room. Miach apologized for Naaza's behavior while forcing her to apologize along with him. Hestia promised to forgive Naaza as long as Miach made sure that it wouldn't happen again. She was also impressed with Lili's actions, grateful that she was properly babysitting Bell, to which he was surprised that she was using such a word. Finishing up their apology, Miach demanded to know why Naaza had done what she did, with her answering that she did it because the Familia's finances were in trouble and that Bell had been a good sucker. Although she responded normally, Bell could tell that she was fearful through her tail. Her answer angered Miach further, making him lecture her that trust was far more important than money, telling her that she almost lost it. To his surprise, Naaza fought back, accusing him of giving out potions for free and seducing women all over. Naaza apologized to Bell but she told him that she had to do it or else their debt would grow. Bell and Hestia were surprised to hear that the Miach Familia was in debt and turned their attention to Miach for an answer. Before they could answer, the front door of the home was kicked open, revealing Dian Cecht and Airmid Teasanare. Dian Cecht told Miach that he was expecting the debt payment by tomorrow or else he would evict them out of their home, all the while making fun of their poverty. He returned to the door once he was finished with his business and left with Amid. After Dian Cecht left, Miach explained that he had begged him to make a silver arm from Naaza who had her arm eaten by monsters. Naaza added that all other members left the Familia after he went into debt, leaving the Miach Familia as a small and poor Familia, blaming herself for all of their problems. Feeling sorry for them, Bell asked for any quests with Lili playing along with him. Hestia agreed with their decision and told the Miach Familia that they would help them with their payment. The following morning, Bell finished his training with Ais earlier than usual to help prepare for their trip. He spent the early morning helping the Miach Familia pack, then left to meet with Hestia and Lili, the party leaving Orario around the same time the sun rose. As the trip would take time, Miach advised them to get to know each other. Naaza added to what she had revealed to the Hestia Familia the day before, telling them that as a Level 2 she was able to become a pharmacist because she had obtained the Mixing Development Ability. She warned Bell that no matter how strong he became, if he lost something he would lose it instantly, giving her effort of six years to become Level 2 as an example. Eventually the women grouped together to complain about the dense men, leaving the men to wonder what they were talking about as they couldn't hear what they were talking about. The group arrived at Seolo Forest several hours later. Lili stayed behind with both Gods to protect them while Bell and Naaza ventured into the forest to obtain what they came for, which was a monster egg. Naaza handed Bell a large sword and a backpack, then left, making him wonder what she was doing. Moments later he felt saliva dripping on him, and upon turning around he saw that a Bloodsaurus was standing right behind him. Bell let out a scream of terror and ran away as fast as he could. At the same time that Bell was keeping the Bloodsaurses busy, Naaza had returned to the others to have them help gather Bloodsaurus Eggs. Both Miach and Naaza apologized for making him go through the ordeal, however Naaza mentioned that monsters on the surface were much weaker than their dungeon counterparts which made the process much safer than it appeared to be. Still, she decided to help him at the same time, using a bow and arrows to assist from afar. She called him back to their location once their backpacks were full of eggs. That night, Miach visited Dian Cecht at his palace, offering his Familia's new potion as their payment. Dian Cecht observed the contents before handing it to Amid to have it checked. The moment he saw her nod, he hung his head. Miach explained that the potion was called the Dual Potion and added that it recovered both stamina and mind. He suggested that Dian Cecht sell it in his store, then forced him to buy all twenty of them to cover their payment. Dian Cecht let out a cry of frustration that could be heard outside the walls, letting the rest of the group know that the deal had been a success. Miach returned to the group a short while later to report that they no longer had to fear eviction. He then turned his attention to Naaza, recalling her comment the day before of calling herself useless, telling her that she wasn't what she claimed to be and had always been a great help to him. He further added that even though he was poorer than before, he was satisfied because of Naaza and nothing else. However, his words were said as a God, causing her to call him dense. As Hestia and Lili went to tease Miach, Naaza gave a Dual Potion to Bell as his reward and promised to come to his aid whenever he needed it to make up for the money she had cheated out of him. Bell thanked her for the reward and smiled. Characters *Bell Cranel *Naaza Erisuis *Liliruca Arde *Miach *Hestia *Dian Cecht *Airmid Teasanare Monsters *Bloodsaurus Navigation